Drowning Pool
by reka1207
Summary: Post-Endgame. In her quest to bring the Elite Guard's misdeeds to light, Arcee must make the choice of rescuing a potential ally or leaving him to become an experiment in the hands of Autobot scientists. Reviews requested.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own transformers. If I did, I would be worse off than the poor guy on _Pawn Stars _who tried to sell his collection for $20000. Imagine a whole house filled with…transformers.

Notes: Alright, this begins a while after my oneshot 'Truth of a Liar' finishes off. You don't need to read it or its prequel, 'Sounds of Silence' to understand this fic, but it might help. And to just let it out…I have no idea where this is gonna go. Suggestions are appreciated.

Truthfully, Arcee despaired over her position in life, or lack of it. She was technically free to do as she pleased; millions of stellar cycles had built up a lot of credits which she could draw out at the click of a datapad. She could go nearly anywhere, see nearly anything, and she knew she she should be grateful that she wasn't still fighting in a war that had been forgotten by so many processors.

She was not sure who she felt more frustration toward. Shockwave or Ratchet?

Shockwave was the answer her processor conjured.

Shockwave was the one she should feel most grateful to. He was the one who'd gotten her out of the medical centre and restored most of her memories. Ratchet was simply around to offer comfort and companionship. After all, they both came from the great War, and were both products of it, in vastly different ways.

Arcee stood and began pacing around her apartment.

Truthfully, Arcee was bored. Life as a spy or whatever she was being for Shockwave (personal prison-breaker?) didn't suit her in the least. She was either horribly lax, or overly paranoid. Everything else that had been in her life faded out in some respects, and had been amplified in others.

Well, not _everything _else_._

She still desired to _know _what was right. Perhaps it was her fatal flaw, but Arcee wanted, no, _needed _to know what was right, or correct. And act upon it.

Because she believed the Council was wrong, she worked against it in whatever way she could. Arcee had no doubt that the most incriminating files were kept far away from any Autobot civilian.

She read through reports taken from 'Longarm' (Shockwave's) apartment. Files that incriminated Ultra Magnus and two Primes (three if you counted the Decepticon in disguise) of general rule-breaking.

The real question now was _what _she was going to do with this information. If this had been during the War, Arcee would've handed it over to her superior officer, and would have been able to go on. Now she _had _no superior officer, and she sure didn't consider Shockwave one.

Did she even want to get Shockwave free? He would probably engineer a way from Megatron to escape, and then this whole Great War business would begin again.

Shockwave was…she wasn't sure what Shockwave was. To her, at least. He seemed to be the uncomfortable middle ground, the bridge between two lives she could not reconcile into becoming one. The past and…whatever this was now.

That _might _be why she was so intent on getting him out of the stockades. She wanted her middle ground back. Any other reason would simply be…illogical.

The question of _how _posed several solutions and even more questions.

The first would be to try and contact the remaining Decepticons. They were probably formulating a plan to get the incarcerated Decepticons out already.

But they would be overly suspicious of her, and rightly so. She would probably be thrown in the brig and executed. The second option would be to try and get Shockwave out by herself, or to provide him with the means to…herself.

And she knew that she would never be able to do it. Alone, but who (besides a Decepticon) would help her break out a Decepticon?

_What did you think you were going to do? Find that single, solitary fact that will show the Council what it really is, even if it really is what Shockwave said it was?_

Arcee tried to ignore the voice inside her head, though it spoke the truth. What _was _she going to do? Even if she could prove that Shockwave had been right about the Council, he was still a war criminal, a revolutionary. The ancient laws of Cybertron wouldn't make an exception for a murderer. Even if the murdered was doing something he believed in.

And it was also how she'd lost her memory; trying to _stop _the main Decepticon strike force from getting to the codes. Because she believed it.

Arcee's optics wandered to the window. Cybertron's holographic Sun was setting, casting a fake glow over the planet. Cybertron had long lacked a real Sun.

Arcee count on one servo the memorable sunsets she was able to recall. Two of those were from early younglinghood. Two were from her first orbital cycles back out in the open after they had arrived on Cybertron.

The final one was probably the most probably-forgetful one she had. Meaning it _might _be imagined, due to bad memory receivers or code input, and anything else in between.

Shockwave had stood behind her, Longarm on her right. Arcee sat on the ledge of some kind of building. The three of them stared into the sunset.

"This is our last recharge cycle as a pod," Longarm said quietly. "I wonder what we'll be doing this time next solar cycle."

"Celebrating," Arcee said nonchalantly. "I mean, it's not every day that we become fully grown."

A fourth bot moved up to join them. His coloring was dark yellow and purple, unusual, but his huge violet optics stood out the most.

"Real nice, ain't it." He said.

"Yeah," Shockwave said. "It is."

Arcee was jolted out of memories by a knock on the door. Wondering if it was Ratchet, she answered.

The dark yellow-purple bot with the huge optics grinned at her.

"Arcee! My favourite customer; even if you never _did _buy anything."

The familiar image in her processor struggled to come up with a name to identify this bot.

It took a moment.

"Swindle? Is that you?"


	2. Deep Throat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form.

Suggestions on where this plot should go are begged for. Thanks to **Onyx17, Shadir **and **koi **for reviewing. Also to anyone who faved/subscribed to this fic.

Notes: See end of chapter.

* * *

Arcee had asked him what he was doing with his life.

"Intergalactic arms dealer. To whoever buys, y'know."

Swindle lounged on the chair, legs swinging like a sparkling. In one servo was an energon cube.

Something about this didn't feel right. If memory served (and it sometimes _didn't_,) Swindle wasn't the type of bot to make calls on long-lost acquaintances, unless he was trying to sell something. He hadn't tried out his lines on her yet, and it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon.

"So. Swindle. What are you really doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

Arcee tried hard not to roll her optics. And failed miserably.

"I knew you Swindle. You're usually never around unless you're trying to sell something." She paused for emphasis. "Or you're hiding from something. Or someone."

He laughed nervously and held up his servos in mock surrender.

"Alright Arcee. See, I actually commandeered this Elite Guard ship after I stole most of their stuff. Then the autonav on the ship broke, and I got lost for a while. When I finally got back to Cybertron, two of my best customers are in the stockades and the 'lite Guard's got a bounty on my head. I needed to avoid the prying optics of authority for a bit." He paused to take another drink before adding another sentence.

"Though from what I hear, you're not exactly in the High Council's good graces either."

"Your sources told you wrong." A lie. Or a bluff.

"Ah. No they didn't. And their intel is pretty up to date. Actually…" he trailed off. "I know a bot who knows another bot, who knows another bot who works under Leader-1, the head warden of the stockades, who said the mock trials of all the recently captured Decepticons would begin some time this stellar cycle."

Arcee swallowed nervously.

"And? The Decepticons probably deserve it." It sounded bad even to her.

His purple optics flashed.

"And the Decepticons, I'm not ashamed to say, are some of my top customers. So if the big bads get killed off, who'll buy my weapons?"

He _was _trying to sell something after all.

"What do you want, Swindle?"

He grinned. "I want them out. Not _all _of them, so to speak. But enough that they'll get their companions out after a little while. And they'll need new weapons…"

"So this is a sales pitch for me to help Decepticons? Wouldn't the other Decepticons be planning a breakout already?" Now she was just talking aimlessly, trying to get him to reveal what the terms of the agreement were.

Swindle couldn't know about her personal motive in his maybe-plan. The merchant, if he knew, would probably use every trick in the book to get her broke buying weapons to 'liberate' the Decepticons.

"No." his optics flashed again. "Decepticon High Generals named Terrosaur and Shockblast have both claimed leadership of the Decepticons. The Generals still loyal to Megatron are fighting _them, _and will be for a long time, unless Megatron shows up and restores order."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Swindle stood and strode to the window. Night had fallen long ago. Faint stars glimmered in the distance.

"Go to the underground tunnels. I'm sure you remember the way."

"I don't, actually. What's down there?"

"I'm getting to it. There should be a group of disgruntled bots down there waiting for the chance to strike the Autobots from the inside."

_This_ was new. And unexpected.

"We'll coordinate a way for a few of us to infiltrate the Stockades. And the rest can stay and prepare a medical ward. Those rescued bots won't function like they've just been off the assembly line."

"Why are you asking me to do this? We barely even knew each other, and I might just go and shout my vocaliser off to Alpha Trion or the Primes."

Swindle blinked.

"Because, you are, or _were _obsessed with doing the right thing. And if I told you _half _the things the Autobots do to their prisoners, you'd want them out too." He grinned, with a lack of friendliness this time. "And, I know where you live."

She twitched in her seat. Swindle had contacts, sources that could get what she needed faster than she ever could.

"I need something out of this as well."

"Name it."

Her processor flashed through several things she would need both before and after this expedition.

"Safety both before and after the breakout. The Elite Guard will be looking for me too."

"Done. Provided you have no problems with a new roommate."

This time Arcee _did _roll her optics.

"You might want to look at this as well." he handed her a document. "Might help you make a quicker decision."

Arcee quickly scanned the sheet.

"This is a classified document."

"Yes."

"About chemicals." Most of the chemistry formulae's meaning eluded her, but –

"Armor penetration and liquefying."

"Yes." He was getting impatient.

She read on.

"Tests were authorized a decacycle ago. On…convicts."

"So the Council's pet scientists can see up close how to kill a Decepticon." Swindle finished. "And I want them out _alive. _Armor can only hold out for so long. Are you in?"

_Primus. _"Yes."

Arcee felt a bit better as Swindle better explained the details of his plan. She would go to the tunnels and coordinate with the renegades. Their leaders, Acid Storm and Ravage, should take care of the rest.

Still, she couldn't help asking.

"I wouldn't peg you to come to your best customer's rescue – no matter how many upgrades he's bought.

Swindle scratched his helm and met her optics. Those purple orbs unnerved her.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Arcee rolled her optics again.

Swindle coughed and hastened to change the subject.

"We also have a contact on the inside," Swindle said. "For informational purposes only. Flip Sides has been in the Autobot forces since before the War, but she's never had to reveal her true identity to any other bots until now."

He handed her a portable software drive.

"Her comlink code's on there. Get down to the tunnels and talk with Acid Storm and Ravage. Then call 'Sides and tell her what's up."

"Fine. What are you going to do?"

He looked out to the stars again.

"Sleep," he replied.

A glimmer of hope that this plan might actually work sprouted in her processor.

Notes: Kudos if you can figure out why Swindle's trying so hard to get the Decepticons free. More kudos if you know where I'm getting the chapter titles from. Yes, Flip Sides really _is_ a Decepticon spy.


	3. Squeeze

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form.

Notes: A huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed!

(The G1 Rainmakers (as far as I know) _had _no name for their third trine member.)

* * *

The meeting was set in the usual place, farther underground than any of Cybertron's many conspiracy theorists cared to scan. Autobots milled about with their handpicked bodyguards, contemplating the various points each wished to bring up at the unofficial meeting.

The tallest, and probably oldest, finally stood and rapped a makeshift gavel against the table. The other Autobots took their seats, the lack of lighting made the bodyguards shift nervously. The bots faceplates were obscured in shadows, creating an illusion of anonymity…and safety.

"Autobots," the eldest said. "We have a slight problem."

"I wonder what that could be." a voice said. Slight laughter broke out; there was always a problem. That was why there were these meetings. These meetings kept Cybertron society functioning.

"A retired Prime, I'm sure you recall him from the Terracon Investigations, has discovered the shell of Highbrow Prime and taken it to the media."

Confused babble broke out, echoing around the tunnel.

"We hid the body so well!

"How?

The eldest rapped the gavel down.

"The Prime in question received a piece of Highbrow Prime's spark which was kept for surgical purposes. Using it, he was able to track down the shell of our disposed-of Intelligence Chief, and raise questions over his 'disappearance'. Namely, the disappearance his successor caused."

"The media needs to be controlled," a smooth voice spoke from the shadows. "We can't have conspiracy theorists running around saying Longarm killed Highbrow. It's enough trouble trying to keep _you_ as Intelligence Chief while you go claiming one of the nobles is a traitor!" the accusation was pointed to their newest member.

"Hey! I had evidence! The traitor was sneaking around the stockades." An angry voice reprimanded.

"Enough!" the eldest exclaimed. "To add to the mess, the reporters have been going into the tunnels, trying to find Agent Blurr _and _Longarm! So we don't need your digressing on who's a traitor and who's not!"

"Another note," a scratchy voice added. "How would Highbrow's spark have gotten into the servos of the Prime?"

"That doesn't matter now." The eldest replied. "We need a way to contain this damage. If not, we have no case against our scientist's top test subject. If he were to go free, it would only be a matter of time before he engineered a way to get his leader out. And we're not ready for another war just yet."

"Why not _let _the press know Longarm is Shockwave?" another asked. "Then the case would be solid."

"Too risky," the eldest shot back. "Then those bleeding sparks would want to know why the fugitive Wasp wasn't let back into society by now. The Predacons, as far as the citizens of Cybertron are concerned, do not exist. We've already made the error of overpublicizing Wasp's escape."

"No one believes Decepticons anyway," the smoother voice said. "We have another matter to discuss…"

* * *

Not too far away from the meeting, Arcee cursed listening to Swindle at all. The route he had given her was ever changing and required many trackbacks and diversions. So far, she'd wandered into three collapsed tunnels and tripped over two potholes.

Overly paranoid glitch, she thought darkly. Why'd I let him into my apartment?

She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to say to Acid Storm and Ravage when she found them.

A soft clang to her right echoed through the tunnels, and Arcee drew her blaster. She hadn't used the thing in stellar cycles. It crossed her mind that Swindle might be able to teach her to use more advanced weaponry, after he finished scamming her into buying it. Perhaps he could even—

An unseen force slammed her into the wall, causing her to let out a gasp as the air was shoved out of her vents.

A seeker, twice her size, glared down at her.

"What're you doing here?"

His arm-mounted weapon pressed her to the tunnel wall. Despite his size, the seeker stood upright in the tunnel easily.

"Swindle sent me!" she choked out. The impact had left her breathless.

"Talk is cheap, Autobot. You have ten nanokiliks, or I'll feed you to Ravage."

He released her.

"Swindle told me to come here to find Acid Storm and Ravage and organize the prison break. He said you guys would handle the rest."

Faster than she could blink, the seeker had snapped a pair of stasis cuffs on her and was dragging her along.

They entered a room dimly lit, cluttered with spare parts and bots in various states of disrepair.

A scuttling around her feet caused Arcee to look down. A bot with several spindly legs scuttled along the floor, pausing to look up at her before it scampered off into the shadows.

_What's this? _A cold voice spoke in her processor. Arcee flinched; she _really _didn't want another bot poking around in there. This new bot was probably a telepath, a subspecies of Cybertronians that had been much more common before the war began.

"She said Swindle sent her." apparently, the seeker had heard the voice as well.

_Interesting. _A lithe black form leapt up onto a medical table and studied her.

It was a black and gray panther bot, red optics aglow with energy, a sharp contrast to the apparent listlessness of the seeker and small bot.

_Who are you, femme? _It asked, cocking its head to one side.

"Arcee." She cursed how soft her voice sounded.

The seeker jostled her. "She's a spy, Ravage. Swindle never said anything about her."

Ravage purred deeply, stretching and leaving claw marks on the table.

_She's on our side for now. Relax Jetlag. Tell Acid Storm to call off the lockdown. I'll deal with her._

"But-"

_Leave. Now._

The seeker grunted and left Arcee alone with the panther-bot.

_You can take the stasis cuffs off. They're not online._

She complied and said aloud, "What if I tried to run?"

Ravage bared his teeth, which were covered with dried energon.

_You'd be dead before you made a move._

"Swindle said you and Acid Storm would come up with a plan."

_And we will. But you and Swindle need to know it, don't you._

Imaged flashed in her processor, layouts of the stockades, personnel files, forged identities, and hideouts. A vague plan was formulating inside both their heads.

_Tell Swindle what you now know. And tell him he has ten more solar cycles before time's up for him._

"What did Megatron do to him?"

Ravage purred in a way that resembled a laugh.

_Planted a bomb in his helm for abandoning his lieutenants onboard the _Steelhaven. _Swindle was not pleased._

That explained things a bit.

_You may go and contact Flip Sides. And while you're at it, learn to use a slightly more…modern weapon. Blades perhaps._

"How'd you know about Flip Sides?"

_I'm in your mind, aren't I? Perhaps the fourth visitor, but the one who will leave the least impression. I would suggest giving whoever fixed your memory chips a huge thank you. The exit is to the right. Farewell._

The eldest cleared his throat. Not much time had passed since the beginning of their latest meeting, but it certainly had become one of the most productive.

"As soon as possible, the Prime will be dealt with, in a way the conspiracy theorists won't suspect. Or will look ridiculous for trying to say _we _instigated it." He paused before continuing,

"Our scientists will continue attempting to unravel the program of mass shifting.

"Our experiment will proceed as planned. No one short of a telepath can discover our scientist's programming."

"Are you sure?" A voice asked. "You've been wrong about her this whole time. The subject hasn't been behaving like your scientists said she would. The first thing she does is run to the Decepticons!"

"Neurological programming is a very hypothetical study." The eldest fought to keep his voice even. "Have no fear, the subject will behave as programmed."

* * *

Ratchet waited outside her apartment.

"Your door must be broken," he said gruffly. "It won't let anybot in."

She swallowed. Swindle.

"Yeah. I have to call a maintenance bot over soon." Arcee had a feeling Ratchet wasn't standing around to discuss the broken door.

Ratchet shuffled his pedes for a cycle before beginning.

"Arcee, I know I told you it would be at least five decacycles before they would ask you to witness before the Council, but several breakouts have already been attempted, and Security wants to get the whole thing over and done," He handed her a form. "They're expecting you in two solar cycles."

She studied the form halfheartedly. The usual witness protection the Council coated potential witnesses with false promises of protection in order to make them fell safer if they testified.

Right now, Arcee was more worried about the Autobot's witness protection.

"And since you refused to allow Perceptor or Wheelack to examine your processor for anything that slagger Shockwave might've left in, compliance of protection laws _he _passed are necessary." Ratchet looked angrier than Arcee had ever seen him. Then again, she didn't know him all that well.

"But if he was just an imposter, wouldn't anything that Longarm passed be ineffective?"

Ratchet looked uncomfortable for a cycle.

"Yes and no. The Council is trying to cover up the whole imposter mess. That's the basis they're keeping him on; the murder of Longarm and your abduction. You need to testify that Shockwave abducted you from the medical centre and forcibly restored your memories."

"Even if half of it's on false charges?" that had been he wrong thing to say.

His blue optics studied hers. "Are you _sure _he didn't leave anything damaging in your processor?"

"Yes I'm_ sure_! Wouldn't I be running around with the Decepticons by now if he had?" she exclaimed; Ratchet's suspicions had been bothering her as well.

The look in his optics forced her to take back her hard words.

"A mock advocate will be coming by to help you prepare tomorrow. I am sorry Arcee. This _was _too soon."

He patted her shoulder awkwardly and left.

As soon as she could without raising suspicion from Ratchet, she pounded on her own door.

"Swindle," Arcee said loudly. "Let me in."

The door hissed open to reveal an unsmiling Swindle. Five energon cubes lay discarded on the counter.

"I heard all about it," Swindle said. "We've got a lot to discuss."

* * *

End notes: Hope you enjoyed. How's my writing? Press the review button and tell me!

Next Chapter: What's Shockwave been up to all this time? Nothing pleasant; that's for sure.


	4. Conduit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers in any way, shape or form.

Suggestions on characters to add, plotlines, are still begged for.

* * *

48 Megacycles Until Commencing of First Trial

_Primus, Unicron, whatever deity is out there, kill me now. _

Shockwave had long given up on straining against the cables that attached him to the operating table. It hadn't worked the first solar cycle he'd been in here, and it didn't work now.

A device to his right beeped, a high-pitched whine. Strangely, no bots came to investigate; perhaps it was after conventional working hours. After all, if he was injured any more, there wouldn't be much of him left to transform. Which was what they were after, so Shockwave figured a bot would show sometime in the near future.

Shockwave wasn't sure exactly what time of the solar cycle it was. His internal chronometer had shorted out after the first three mega-cycles. Like nearly everything else on his HUD, it had been replaced by error messages and warning signs, telling him to get repaired –or else.

Slag, he was going to die on an operating table.

Shockwave wished idly for a nice, unbloodied cell, where he could simply _recharge. _Trying to refocus the sharp waves of pain that flooded his circuits – these days, when he twitched – he imagined a disgruntled Autotrooper storming in and aiming his precision weapon at him. And firing.

Shockwave recalled vividly waking up in here for the first time. His processor had been pounding painfully, error messages had just begun scrawling down his HUD. His body looked (and felt) like it'd been in a major battle.

He'd asked Perceptor what he'd done to him. The scientist had calmly stated armor strength tests were now beginning. Weak spots were being analyzed.

His one working antenna twitched as the door finally opened and Perceptor strode in.

"Although I calculate 43 percent chance that you predicted this would be a result, you are out of here until your trial has been acted out and you have been sentenced."

Shockwave didn't speak. He wasn't sure his vocaliser worked any longer. Preceptor's tone of voice and speech pattern became less synthesized.

"Most of the masses want you dead, Decepticon. After all, you've killed their beloved Security Chief. An uproar may be at hand. Anti-Decepticon operations could increase tenfold."

His antenna twitched again. Shockwave hadn't expected _that _to be the charge. Abduction, engineering the death of Blurr, but killing a bot who'd never officially existed?

If he could have, he would've smiled. Instead, he couldn't resist an attempt at a comeback.

"I'm sure there would be a much bigger uproar if the masses knew you and the Council kept agents in stasis lock for years after the war. And they knew you personally created Blurr's speed matrix after you yourself pushed the Fifth Ethics Code past the Council." His vocaliser was the least damaged component of his body. It worked.

Perceptor may have erased his emotions, but even he didn't like his motives being figured out by his test subject.

"Success of your disconnection to this machine may be low if vocaliser is not powered off." Perceptor gestured to the machine that kept Shockwave down.

Shockwave silenced his vocaliser and hoped the side effect of frying every bot within twenty mechanometers if the procedure went wrong would be carried out.

* * *

The Decepticon advocate was a cheerful mech; Arcee suspected this was _not _his first real trial, as was often the case for situations like this.

Scavenger had first led her through the procedures every witness and victim would have to undergo. They were relatively simple, but the problem lay in her testimony.

"I don't remember _any _of it," Arcee protested.

Scavenger tapped his digi-pen against the desk.

"If there really isn't anything you can testify truthfully, then I hope you know that the case against the Decepticon Shockwave has been seriously weakened. He may be allowed to go free."

If that was the case, Shockwave would be able to board a ship and leave Cybertron – without any assistance from her. That made Arcee feel both relieved and irritated.

Swindle, playing personal assistant while the advocate was here, came into the room.

"A bot's here to see you Arcee," he coughed. "Ma'am. He said he'd wait until you were finished."

"Thank you Sw-" she tried to recall his fake name.

Thankfully, Swindle saved her from a potentially fatal blunder and exited.

"Nothing at all? Not the faintest shadow of anything that might've happened to you or your processor while you were in Decepticon servos?"

"I told you. Nothing."

"I see." He made another note. "And I trust a fully physical and psychological examination was performed according to the law?"

Scavenger closed his case and offered her a card.

"Call me if you recall anything at all."

She did her best to smile and nod.

As he left, Swindle 'showed in' an older mech. His blue-green armour colour stood you against the apartment's plain walls.

"Kup." He said simply. "I hear you're the prime witness in the case against the Decepticon agent Shockwave."

"Yes."

He sat down.

"I used to head an investigative unit, one that had a route in the tunnels. We were all good pals, able to get a barrel or five after our shifts. Anyway, one solar cycle, me and a couple other mates stumble on this bot. He wasn't a 'con, you understand, which is why we didn't shot him on sight.

"So we ask him what he's doing down there, and he says he's got a meeting. And I tell him he's drunk, and we haul him up to the surface."

Arcee was beginning to suspect this bot would fill a novel before he got to the point.

"And it turns out that this little bot's named Highbrow, and he's the assistant to the current Intel head. I don't recall his name exactly, but you get the point.

"So the Prime comes up to our office and gets his assistant out. But I wondered for stellar cycles: 'what was a little Elite Guard officer doing down there'? So when I heard about your abduction, I figured it out. There's a Decepticon strike force down there."

Arcee's spark sped up. From his listening post, Swindle patched the conversation in to Acid Storm's comlink. The plan just might have to be accelerated…

"Highbrow Prime was a Decepticon in disguise. I think he was an experiment of the Autobot scientists, either during the war or right after it. He went so mad he entered the Elite Guard. But they could track him, and sent him messages through a private channel no one else could access."

One Prime off, Arcee thought despairingly. She wondered if she could get Kup to shut up before this 'news' reached the wrong audio sensors. Audio sensors that had access to deadly weapons.

"And then Longarm comes in, and figures out what really happened. He gets rid of Highbrow Prime; ousting a traitor out of his seat. And now Longarm's missing, thanks to that despicable Shockwave."

Arcee smiled wanely.

"Thank you for that…story. But what do you want me to do about it?"

Kup's optics widened. "I want you to tell it to the court! Tell them what Shockwave did!"

Arcee had decided the bot was drunk.

"I can't tell them anything I'm not sure about. If I were you, I'd tell your story to a reporter."

Kup was nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. They censor those court things. I know just the bot." he pumped her servo. "Thank you Arcee!"

He left. Swindle came out and they shared a glance. Their plan hadn't been compromised yet.

Arcee's apartment wasn't known for its shootouts and stabbings and general law-breaking. So when the two of them heard the shots, Swindle panicked and turned on the alarm system, which shut down all the entrances. They both knew what had happened.

The bot who'd been so close to the truth was dead.

* * *

End Notes: We all know Shockwave has that habit of spouting out his logic to everyone around. I hope I got everyone semi-in-character. Including Kup, poor guy. If not, please let me know.


	5. Deadalive

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, and I do not claim I do though I wish I did very much.

Author's Notes: Thank you **Apex Nine, koi, Elycat, and Shadir **for your wonderful-idea inspiring reviews, and to everyone else who reviewed! If you want something in this fic, just review!

* * *

_24 megacycles until first trial_

"Good. Block."

Swindle swung his blade. "If your opponent is any good with his own sword and starts leaning into it, you'll lose. Sidestep."

He exerted greater pressure on their blades. Arcee sidestepped and Swindle's blade crashed into her floor.

Swindle swung again. She blocked. This time he bounced his blade off hers. In a blur of motion, the tip was pointed at her neck, ready to sever her head from her body at a nanokilik's notice.

"Of course, you'll never last five minutes against a bot who wants to kill you." His voice was tight, and Arcee could imagine why. "But keep moving, you're a much smaller target than the Autotroopers are used to."

If this plan didn't work, Swindle would be dead in less than a decacycle.

"So run before they kill you."

Swindle was reminding her of a bot she'd run into just after arriving on Cybertron. If she recalled correctly, his name was Dead End.

Swindle checked his chrono.

"It's time," he said lightly. "We'd better try and establish a connection with Acid Storm and Ravage."

* * *

Shockwave sat in his cell, contemplating the death that had seemed so close a mere twelve megacycles ago. He was (somewhat) functional, meaning he could actually move without intense pain. The error messages on his HUD had greatly diminished.

One, his internal chronometer, had completely shorted out. His spark still sent bolts of pain into his processor and Shockwave doubted _that _would go away by itself.

He wasn't going to die now, or anytime in the near future. His original theory of experimentation had been primarily on being a testing subject of Oil Slick's modified concoctions. He swore softly as his spark felt like it spasmed, causing his arm to jerk involuntarily.

Perceptor was trying to clone his abilities, or something like that. It was the only logical explanation, since the scientist hadn't yet dumped any highly toxic chemicals on his armour yet. Apparently CNA was not enough; there was something that had to do with his own spark.

His processor felt like it had a virus and was running in circles, very, very slowly. He had lingered on this topic since arriving in the cell. Between that and wondering if he would get to refuel anytime soon made for horrible silent contemplation.

He dared to hope that Swindle or Arcee would find the Decepticons in the tunnels and get him out of here before he died of over-experimentation (could you die from that?). Shockwave wondered if he would even _want _to keep doing his job: spying, getting caught half the time, getting out.

Arcee, Shockwave decided, would stand up for what she believed was right. If she believed he was wrong, she'd…well, he believed truth was easily manipulated, as long as you could keep a hold on it. She didn't.

She would try (emphasis on _try) _to stop him. How Autobot like. Yet if he could swing her loyalties over a notch, a realm of possibilities opened themselves before Shockwave.

Two spies were better than one.

* * *

The static-filled screen cleared away for a moment, revealing an acid-green seeker who glowered into the screen. If looks could kill, Arcee and Swindle would be charred corpses.

"Explain the Autobot's presence, Swindle."

"Who?" his voice betrayed nonchalance. "Arcee? Been with me since the beginning! A great bot to have by your side. Hasn't Ravage told you about her?"

"Amusing. He had not." Acid Storm's optics narrowed, but he let the matter drop. "When is the plan set, and what is the plan exactly." The lack of inflection in his voice made every sentence a statement.

Swindle's optics flashed.

"See, we'll load Arcee up with a change of paint and my personal transwarp generator, send her in to meet with 'Sides, grab a couple 'cons and beat it." He smiled. "Simple, really."

"Which ones? It's gotta be better than that."

"My generator can carry up to four bots at a time. Including her, I think we should focus on getting 'cons out that will have the processing power to break out the rest."

"There are nearly a hundred of our comrades in there awaiting trial," Acid Storm said darkly. "Three is quite a selective demand."

"Megatron, first." Swindle said. "He'll have our heads on a pike for anything less."

"Agreed. Magnificus should be next."

"Magnificus? What's he ever done for the cause?"

"Not buy your weapons." Jetlag said before being shoved off the screen by Acid Storm.

"Megatron and Magnificus. And the third? Is a second trip possible?"

Swindle shrugged. "The generator's gonna be pretty overheated after transporting them, and security will be tripled on the inmates."

"So possibly, but doubtful. The third…a seeker? Thunderwing would be able to replace our former air commander. Easily." Acid Storm had his own needs. It seemed he wanted a wingmate.

Arcee's spark jumped. She had expected Shockwave to be at least considered, but she couldn't bring his name up in front of Acid Storm.

Swindle twitched.

"I doubt Thunderwing will be anywhere near Megatron or Magnificus. We need to get cons out who are in the same area."

"Have you obtained the schedule?" Acid Storm looked irritable, only amplified by the darkened setting of the underground tunnels.

"Yes. Megatron and Blitzwing are first and second, followed by Lugnut and Shockwave. Then the seeker clones, and so on, depending on how long they've been in there," Swindle checked the list, probably for the first time. "They've got four different courtrooms set for this thing. Sending you a copy now."

"Blitzwing is more of a hindrance than anything," Acid Storm replied. "When are Magnificus and Thunderwing's trials set?"

"Assuming nothing goes wrong, in a stellar cycle. And Blitzwing's bought more than a few of my mods."

"We can easily cut both of you out of the plan, Swindle, if this immature behavior continues." Acid Storm fixed his gaze on the transmitted schedule.

Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Then who should I be looking for?" she asked bluntly.

"Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave are the logical choices." Acid Storm intoned. "Place Blitzwing on lowest priority, a last resort. Weapons?"

Swindle held up a thin blade. "And a few other gadgets…"

"Disguise? Shockwave didn't choose you for your paint job, Autobot." He faced Swindle. "Ravage says schematics would also be invaluable."

"Strangely enough, all the cons awaiting trial are in the same general area. Odd…"

"Ravage said they're expecting some kind of resistance, and want it contained as much as possible."

"That kind of _encourages _resistance, don't' you think?" Arcee commented. That seemed stranger than making the convicts wait to be tried, making them wait for hundreds of stellar cycles even.

Acid Storm's optics narrowed. "Don't try our luck."

"And then they'll transwarp down to the tunnels, where Hook can fix them up. And get Megatron to Charr and take Shockblast down." Swindle added. "After rearming themselves, of course."

"Fine! But I want the Autobot gone as soon as it's over." Acid Storm was getting worked up. _Really _worked up.

"Can't do that. We made a deal."

"Then _you _handle the Autobot, Swindle. The Elite Guard's going to be all over Cybertron, looking for three of the most dangerous bots in the universe! We don't have time to look out for an Autobot, even if she _was _recommended by Shockwave."

Another 'con entered the screen. Green and purple armor shifted as he spoke to the crazed seeker.

"Sorry Swindle, Arcee." He said. "His logic circuits haven't been functioning lately. I think Scalpel might have something to do with it. But we'll expect you in…24 megacycles or so. We'll be ready. Hook, out."

He shut down the transmission.

"Well…" Swindle trailed off. "That went well."

* * *

Two spies were better than one. The liabilities had doubled, but Shockwave wasn't worried about that.

His claws tapped the bench with a distinctive lack of rhythm. An outlet to his boredom.

Shockwave had contemplated offering Arcee a position in the Decepticons before. Many times before, but never had pure _fact _that the Autobots were worse than the Decepticons on his side. That should be what would convince her: the truth.

Back when he'd first thought of it, he'd lacked the evidence of a conspiracy, and had thought he'd have forever. They were days when revolution was needed even more than it was now.

He had been in communications, and she had been teaching sparklings how to survive. There really was no explanation for what they had been before the war. He settled on 'friends', but that was often mistaken for a romantic relationship.

Often, friendship was on the brink of changing into something much more…intense. He'd had some issues with that, and had told Arcee as much. There had been no lies between them.

It _was _hard to have any sort of physical relationship with no discernible mouth. And Shockwave had thought about that. He'd thought about that a lot.

I must be dying, he thought, claws tapping away endlessly. To be so sentimental now of all times.

They could do anything together, if he got free, and if she became a Decepticon.

He could never switch sides. He knew too much of Decepticon strategies to leave safely, and knew too much about Autobot corruption.

His spark sent out a jolt of lightning hot pain. Shockwave flinched.

If he got out of here, he'd ask. He _would._

* * *

Author's notes: Please review if you want to see something in here.


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or any related characters. They are the sole property of Hasbro and Takara.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really do appreciate it! And I hope y'all like made-up court trials. Which I found hard to write and don't really add to the plot but I _am _avoiding writing the prison break chapter(s).

I think I made Flip Sides speak like Scully. Eep.

* * *

"All stand. High Judge Halogen presiding." Leader-1 droned. Cameras focused, training themselves on the ancient judge. His brown and white paintjob gleamed with polish in the bright lights and camera flashes.

"Proceed. Sit." The judge said quietly.

"The trial against the Decepticon Shockwave has commenced. Shockwave stands accused of abduction, offlining of an Autobot agent, and theft."

"Calling first witness Agent Cliffjumper. Longarm Prime's secretary."

The red mech stood at attention.

"Please note," Halogen said apathetically. "That we are using heat sensors in this room. Any falsification of your testimony will be picked up."

"Right."

"Yes, your Honor."

"_Yes _your honor."

The heat sensing cameras were off, to the best of Arcee's knowledge. Swindle had transwarped in earlier that solar cycle and had them running on a continuous loop of an old court case.

Cliffjumper proceeded with his testimony, having holes poked into his story at every turn. That was good, considering the Decepticon advocate was a bot named Flip Sides.

"Do you have evidence of these claims?"

"Yes, your Honor," Scavenger said, presenting a blue cube.

"This is the mech known as Agent Blurr. Blurr discovered a traitor in Cybertron's Elite Guard, and Shockwave smashed him into a cube and had Cliffjumper dump him into the incinerator."

"And how did Shockwave a hold of the controls?" Flip Sides asked. "Longarm Prime was _right there _as the security records show. He'd have to have overpowered Longarm _and _Blurr. Longarm might've _let _him at the controls for all you know!"

"Shockwave is one of the Decepticon Elite. No bots but a squad of Autotroopers would even stand a chance."

"Then _why _didn't they attack when he tried to enter the Spacebridge Network?"

Arcee studied Halogen as he listened to Flip Sides and Scavenger argue their points over. Though the mech _seemed _apathetic to everything about the case, he did seem interested in studying his desk.

"I am sure Judge Halogen has seen both your points," Leader-1 said after half a megacycle of bickering. "Next witness. Autobot Field Tech Ratchet."

Ratchet moved from his place beside Arcee to stand at the front of the room.

"Officer Ratchet. Same warning applies to you."

"I understand your Honor."

"You said in your report that Shockwave _told _you he was going to abduct a stasis-locked femme?"

"That's correct."

"And why, do you imagine, did he do that?" Leader-1 asked.

"I think these Decepticons have trouble keeping their vocalisers shut, sir."

The audience (Arcee had almost forgotten they were there) began whispering to one another. Halogen banged his gavel and they quieted down.

"And what happened once you arrived in the medical ward, against regulations, I might add?" Flip Sides inquired.

"I found Arcee and Shockwave had followed me. We battled; during which he managed to enter Ultra Magnus's room and attempt to finish him off. I managed to get the hammer away from him and that's when Sentinel arrived."

"You didn't radio for help earlier?"

"No. I was being pursued by Sentinel. Haven't I said that already?"

"No." Leader-1 said. "You haven't."

Arcee glanced quickly around the room. Most of the spectators (including the jury) looked bored. The two Autotroopers (who she assumed were supposed to be guarding Shockwave) were playing a game. Shockwave and Flip Sides were conversing quietly.

"I think, your Honor, that the Autobot's final witness is needed to clarify a few points." Leader-1 said.

Beside her, Cliffjumper fidgeted.

"Objection, sir." Flip Sides said.

"Let's hear it."

"I am questioning the validity of this case, as well as the legality of it." Flip Sides stood, which still made her a few heads shorter than Shockwave.

"Under the Third Decepticon Re-registration Act all Decepticons were to be exiled in exchange for amnesty. By ancient Cybertronian law, exiles are _not _citizens. Therefore, Decepticons were meant to be treated as transients.

"So do we trust the testimonies of a biased war veteran, a mindwiped femme, and the mech who incinerated an agent? Besides the fact that transients are _not _subjected to the same type of questioning citizens are. And I _know _what kind of questioning transients are subject to."

"So you do," Halogen said. "Overruled."

He added. "Get those cameras out of here. Ten cycle recess."

* * *

"Victim-witness former Intelligence Agent Arcee has the stand." Leader-1 said. "Same warning applies."

Arcee stood, trying to ignore the optics of every bot in the courtroom.

"As Field Tech Ratchet stated in his medical reports dating back to the Great War, you lost your memory files after you and he were abducted by a bounty hunter. Is this correct?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"And you were also kept in stasis in order to protect codes for a project?"

"That is correct sir."

"If you were in stasis the whole time, what do you have to witness?" Flip Sides interrupted.

"Shockwave brought me out of stasis and asked me what the codes were. I remembered them, but I refused to tell him, and then I can't remember anything after that. Finally Officer Ratchet and his subordinates rescued me."

"Thank you agent. I believe we have no further questions."

She exhaled the air from her vents as quietly as she could and sat. Scavenger patted her arm reassuringly.

"Let's here from the defense. Defendant, the Decepticon Intelligence Chief Shockwave is accused of offlining of an Autobot agent, abduction, and theft. What do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Shockwave continued with his testimony, peppered with accusations by Scavenger and inquiries of Halogen and Leader-1.

Arcee noticed the mood in the courtroom change. Bots were perking up, staring up at the Decepticon who was ultimately guilty of most of his charges. She tried to look appropriately scared of Shockwave, which wasn't very hard to do.

"And _why_ did you crush Agent Blurr into a cube again?"

"He was interfering with my mission."

"A mission which ended with the abduction of Agent Arcee, no doubt."

"That is correct."

They resumed arguing. Finally, ten cycles later, Halogen rapped the desk with his gavel.

"It is up to the juries to decide. Dismissed."

"We've got him now Arcee," Scavenger said happily. "I don't think the jury will take too long."

"I hope not." She checked her chrono. Midday. She was supposed to infiltrate the stockades in about seven megacycles.

"If you want to, we can leave now and watch the sentencing on the holoscreens. When it finally ends, there will probably be masses of reporters wanting to get an interview."

"If you don't mind." she said. "I'd like to go."

Arcee and Swindle sat in front of her holoscreen. The j

* * *

ury had come to a decision in under six megacycles.

"Shockwave," Halogen said. "You are pronounced guilty and sentenced to death by spark overload in five solar cycles. Do you understand?"

"I do."

The scene switched to reveal a reporter outside the courts.

"Well, that's that folks. Let's go on to the weather forecast for the next decacycle. Carrera?"

Swindle turned the machine off.

"Ready?"

She sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I've got a few more items for your use," Swindle said. "A set of armour belonging to the recently retired Autotrooper captain Moonracer, as well as a fake identity card." He handed her the goods.

Arcee looked at the ID.

"Firestar? I thought this was Moonracer's armour."

"The armour is basically uniform, but equipped with a vocaliser to imitate any voice as long as it's loud enough. I just told you that so you'd appreciate how valuable it is. You've already got my transwarp generator and swords, which is already preprogrammed with the appropriate coordinates." He patted her shoulder as she slapped armour over her own. "Damages will cost you."

"What happened to Firestar?"

"Ah…she's just returned from her leave of absence. After being captured by the Decepticons a few decacycles ago, the High Council decided she needed a break.

"Thanks Swindle." In a flash, Swindle stepped back, and the Autobot was gone.


	7. Beyond the Sea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers…as usual.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are all awesome. I also got a new computer; making me late…sorry.

* * *

Arcee ended up in a (thankfully) deserted hallway. She debated for a moment whether to pull one of Swindle's swords or her blaster out of her subspace, but ended up leaving both in. If she was going to be a fake Firestar, walking around the stockades with weapons and looking suspicious wouldn't work.

As she walked down the hall and came to an intersection, she realized she was in the wrong place.

Security measures (like non-transwarp areas) made themselves known by blaring signs.

Arcee shoved her ID card into a slot, sighing in relief as the door opened. Her mind reeled as she realized another error already committed.

"Ma'am?" an Autotrooper saluted. "You're back early. Command didn't expect you back for at least another decacycle."

Arcee let his statement hang in the air for a cycle.

"I guess…I just needed to come back to work." She spotted an exit. "Sorry. I've got to go."

Arcee had no excuse for bringing prisoners out of their cells. Panic (wasn't she trained for this kind of thing?) threatened to engulf her processor. She leaned against a wall in another deserted corridor.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend to be a femme she wasn't. It wasn't in her programming.

Again, she asked herself: what would Shockwave have done?

He would have gotten the job done. Arcee had to admire her interpretation of his work ethic.

She could do this. If she didn't, Shockwave and the rest of the Decepticons would be kept like living science experiments for solar cycles. Taking a huge intake of air, she straightened and began walking slowly down the hall.

Two Autotroopers saluted. On instinct, she saluted back and continued walking down the hall aimlessly looking for directions.

Prison transfer? Not without higher authority.

Prison check? Close. But it wouldn't get them out of their cells. Arcee turned a corner and spotted a cell. Inside was an angry-looking bot who would be cursing if it wasn't for his mouthguard. She guessed it was Blitzwing.

Weapons checking seemed to be the best option.

Where were Megatron, Lugnut, or Shockwave located? Prisoners conversed with one another, voices rising and lowering in pitch, cursing Autobots and praising Megatron.

A roar brought her feet walking nearly straight into Lugnut. The massive Decepticon gazed down at her with his single optic. She flinched unconsciously, despite noticing his damaged state, he was a dangerous force to run into.

The Autotroopers saluted, and she returned the gesture.

"Where are you taking the prisoner?" she asked, hoping her voice sounded right.

""Back to his cell ma'am."

"Have you checked him for concealed weapons yet?"

"No. He was in secure servos the whole time, and we thought…"

"Get him and all the prisoners who went out today into a single secure room. I want them checked for weapons and concealed viruses. There's no telling what conspiracy theorists might've slipped into their subspace." She hoped Firestar rattled off orders like this.

"Yes ma'am. But won't they possibly cause an uprising?"

"In their condition, I doubt it." She eyes the Autotrooper's weapon. "We are aptly equipped to deal with any problems, and this way will minimize the time spent going cell-to-cell. Megatron should be able to keep them in control."

"As you command ma'am." They led Lugnut away.

Firestar must've been at a high rank, Arcee pondered. She wondered what had really happened to the other Autobot femme, but concluded she didn't want to know.

Arcee continued patrolling down the halls aimlessly, trying to find a place that might suit the description. She should have asked the Autotrooper to contact her.

A horribly familiar voice cut through the noise. Arcee followed the Autobot scientist's voice until she finally saw him standing inside a cell, three Autotroopers on guard.

"Success of a spark overload is minimal. I estimate a 13.5% chance of offlining a bot of your mass. Even if your spark hypothetically _did _fit the requirements-" he began using technical language only one other bot in the present area knew, and it wasn't Arcee.

"That chance is good enough for me."

As she saluted the guards, Arcee took a cycle to assess just how badly Shockwave was damaged. It didn't look too bad from her point of view, but if Perceptor could do what he was doing _without _placing stasis cuffs on the Decepticon, Arcee guessed Shockwave's injuries were worse than they looked.

Shockwave's head was down – Arcee could see a thin line of energon trailing from a crack in the armour. The Autotroopers shifted uncomfortably in their positions, Perceptor's sadistic out-of-character behavior unnerved them. Arcee wondered what had brought out the sudden change in the normally emotionless mech.

Perceptor's servo gently caressed Shockwave's antenna. It flipped back, trying to (get away?) do _something, _but it seemed the rest of his body was too exhausted to move. Perceptor watched it with interest, perhaps calculating the amount of control it took to move something like that.

Arcee knocked on the cell door. The Autotroopers had gotten the message about the weapons check. Perceptor probably hadn't.

"I've called all the inmates who've been outside today in for a weapons check," she said.

Perceptor nodded, apparently not seeing anything out of the ordinary with 'Firestar'. He exited with one last brush of antennae and walked down the hall.

"Come on, Decepticon." Shockwave stood, and the guards placed stasis cuffs on him. Arcee followed them at a discreet pace, trying to see if Shockwave could maybe possibly fight the Autotroopers. If it came to a fight, she wanted to have at least one Decepticon on her side.

The four Decepticons crowded into a storage room. Autotroopers patrolled while others checked for weapons.

"I'll handle him," she said quietly to the other Autotroopers. They nodded and stood on either side of the Decepticon.

She began a routine weapons check: exterior, subspace, other. Finding exactly nothing, she muttered something under her breath in a voice completely unlike Firestar's.

Shockwave jerked around so quickly Arcee stumbled back. The guards quickly secured him again, with exclamations of 'sorry commander!'.

After that mistake, Arcee slowly dismissed the guards, two by two. Thankfully, the room was seemingly crowded with the huge Decepticons that she was able to get all but four of the Autotroopers gone before Megatron made his move.

In one swift, powerful motion, Megatron had his arms around her throat, completely ignoring the bursts of electricity from the cuffs. He bent to her level.

"Thank you so much for the help relieving your troops, _commander_."

The Autotroopers leveled their weapons at Megatron's helm and spark chamber. Lugnut roared and moved as if to lunge, but a sharp bark courtesy of Megatron sent the behemoth silent and unmoving. Both Blitzwing and Shockwave moved to restrain him.

"Autobots…how the tables have turned. Lower your weapons and open a channel to the Magnus."

Arcee noticed a movement out of the corner of her optics. High above, possibly ten mechanometers, there was a sniper.

The Autotroopers lowered their weapons.

"Let me go Megatron," she said quietly, allowing her voice to lose its false inflection of authority. "I can get all of us out of here."

"I highly doubt that," he said calmly. "Where is the channel for the Magnus?"

"Right here sir." The Autotrooper showed him a miniature holoscreen.

Optimus Prime locked optics with Megatron.

"Megatron."

"Autobot. You've moved up a few steps in Autobot hierarchy, haven't you?"

"I see you've forgotten my name already. Let her go. You'll never make it out of here alive."

"I'm sure you'll do your best to make sure of that. And remember Autobot; I _do _have mercy on those I kill – and do not leave behind."

Optimus flinched. "Leave her out of this."

Megatron grinned. "I want out, _Prime_. And so do the rest of my men."

Optimus met Arcee's optics. She shook her head. Not now.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners, Megatron."

"If that was true, I would be lying dead in my tracks, and the commander would be safe and sound. So why aren't I dead yet, Autobot?"

Optimus gritted his dentals.

"Let me go," she said, a bit louder than before. "Then we can transwarp underground, and meet up with the other Decepticons."

Megatron's grip on Arcee tightened.

"Just ask Shockwave," she said firmly. "You trust him, don't you?"

The sniper shifted, perhaps waiting for an order to shoot.

"Shockwave." Megatron began.

The other Decepticon turned just as the barely perceptible _click _of a trigger sounded, sending a burst of energy right toward the Decepticon leader.

With a shout, Lugnut threw both Blitzwing and Shockwave to the ground and rushed up to intercept the blast meant for his leader.

It was all over in less than a nanokilik, and to Arcee it felt like a megacycle.

Lugnut dropped to the floor. Megatron loosened his grip on her just enough. Arcee grabbed the transwarp generator and activated it.

A flash, and three bots disappeared.

Lugnut was not horribly injured by the blast. Rather, he had simply been pushed back by the momentum of pure energy. It had clearly meant to be stunning, not fatal.

Arcee opened her optics cautiously, hoping that they'd actually transwarped. When her vision filled with a dark ceiling and an acid-green seeker staring down at her, the plan had worked.

She sat up slowly and took in the surroundings. It all seemed to swim in her processor; two transwarps in a megacycle did that to you. Hazily, she saw Megatron and Lugnut being checked out by Hook. Swindle stood above her, next to Acid Storm.

"Where'd Shockwave go?"

Silence.

"He was out of range when you transwarped." Swindle said. "From what Megatron's told us so far."

"No. No way." She hadn't come this far, betrayed her own allegiance, just to see everything fail.

"It's true." Acid Storm said forcefully.

Arcee pulled out the transwarp generator. It wasn't dangerously overheated – yet.

"Can this thing work two more times?"

"Theoretically, yes. But-" Swindle and Acid Storm stepped back as another flash shorted out their vision.


	8. Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. If I did…again, I would say Transformers Animated would continue, Inuyasha would be on hiatus, and Sideways and Swindle would form a scam together! Hah!

Author's notes: Thanks again reviewers!

* * *

Another flash.

"Commander, are you alright?"

She nodded, balance was nearly impossible to obtain. The Autotrooper grabbed her arm as she nearly toppled over.

"The cons got ahold of a transwarp generator." She held it up. "But I managed to get it away while they were trying to evacuate."

"Where were they?" Optimus asked from the screen.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was a warehouse of sorts. I could hear pedestrians, so probably in a residential area. What happened to the prisoners?" lies came so much easier now.

"Right there commander. One of them took a wing to the middle, probably when the big guy threw them off."

Blitzwing was laughing at his predicament, stasis cuffs emitting burst of energy in an attempt to keep him quiet. Shockwave, energon spurting from a gash in his side, was slumped over Blitzwing, optic a slit.

They were near enough that the transwarp would take them out of here. But the four Autotroopers would be a problem if they stayed too close. Arcee felt the generator fix in her servo. It needed a cycle to cool off.

"Let's get this one back into his cell," she said, standing above Blitzwing. Arcee looked up at the triple changer and shook her head, servo on the generator. It was nearly ready…

Shockwave stood as well. Arcee figured any sane Autobot would step back and she did so. As did the Autotroopers, for some reason. The generator beeped quietly, and Arcee had no time to wonder about the Autotroopers.

"What's going on?" the Prime asked from the screen.

This time, the generator made a distinctive _snapping _sound.

This time, Arcee emerged standing, the two Decepticons on either side of her. Blitzwing had no problem snapping the stasis cuffs. She swayed; the world seemed to move too quickly. Complication of transwarping. Arcee nearly fell faceplate first onto the ground.

She didn't recognize this section of the tunnels, and neither did either of her companions. The generator smoked and sparked as it turned a dark grey. It was dead.

"Vhich vay, Shocky?"

"Ahead. And do not call me that." A taloned servo caught Arcee before she hit the wall.

Blitzwing skipped along, humming whatever happened to be his fancy. Arcee watched him go, four hazy Blitzwings skipping along a deserted tunnel.

"Is the generator working?" Shockwave asked. One antenna now dangled by thin wires like a dying organic plant, giving him a comical lopsided look.

"Nope." Arcee considered dumping the thing but guessed Swindle would charge her for it. Balance returned in her processor as they began walking.

They continued for a long while in silence, looking ahead for Blitzwing or the other Decepticons.

"We should hit their alarms sometime."

Shockwave's optic was a half-slit again. Arcee hoped he wasn't going to collapse. She certainly couldn't drag him around the underbelly of Cybertron.

Shockwave paused for a moment before transforming into an Autobot. Longarm Prime, to be exact.

"What was that for?"

He sighed. "In case you need to drag me across Cybertron's underbelly." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Arcee felt a new weight added to her own.

They came to a crossroads.

"Which way?"

Shockwave shrugged, a barely perceptible movement. She felt his shoulders move slightly against hers.

"Right, then." They walked on, following the echoes of Blitzwing's voices, arguing at himself.

Ten more cycles, and Shockwave stopped her.

"We need a way to contact them."

"The tunnel's jammed my comlink. We could be on the wrong side of Cybertron and not know it."

Shockwave leaned against a wall as more energon flowed from his side. His optics closed.

"Shockwave. Don't go into recharge yet." She called for Blitzwing, and received no answer in reply.

Shockwave twitched but did not move otherwise.

She sent out her homing beacon – a useless gesture, she knew – and sat next to Shockwave and prepared to wait. Air cycled through his vents slowly, probably trying to cool down his overheated systems. It was the only sound she could hear – nothing from up top was audible. It must've been after the work-hours, when most of Cybertron was in recharge mode. It made the chances of accidental discovery that much higher; this was the time scavengers and looters came into the tunnels.

She sat and waited.

* * *

Sorry for the short update.


	9. This is Not Happening

**Disclaimer: **I _still _don't own Transformers. Jeez.

* * *

"A good spy never falls into stasis that heavily."

A very faintly amused tone shook Arcee from her stasis.

"I'm not a spy. And you're one to talk."

Shockwave was silent for a cycle.

"You are a spy."

"No I'm not." She stood, hearing the up-top noises of bots walking the streets and nonsentient vehicles driving along the roads. Shockwave was beside her, still as in the shape of Longarm. "What brings about the talkative mood?"

"The lack of guards and scientific types."

She tried to change the subject; the expression on the Decepticon's faceplates expressed distaste.

"We should keep going."

Without another word, they headed down the tunnel. They continued walking in silence for nearly two megacycles. Arcee tried to disregard the gait Shockwave had somehow adopted in a quarter of a solar cycle. Two steps, and he nearly fell over. Two more, another near-fall.

Finally, Shockwave noticed a bot in the shadows just before the click of a weapon gave him away.

"I knew you were a traitor!" Jetlag called out. "You brought an Autobot with you!"

She exchanged a glance with Shockwave.

"This is Shockwave."

"_That _is an Autobot."

Shockwave blinked. "My transformation processes are offline."

"Get out. Both of you. Before I call Acid Storm down here, and he'll blow your helms off!"

"Jetlag, we _can't _get out, or the Elite Guard is going to kill us both."

A shot grazed her arm and smashed into the wall behind them. Arcee swore; it didn't hurt as much as it should due to the double layers of armour, but that was a small comfort.

"That was your only warning!"

"Back up," Shockwave muttered into her audio. "You're scaring him."

She stepped back a mechanometer, flinching as Shockwave brushed up against her injured arm.

"Jetlag!" a new voice said from behind them, approaching ever closer.

"Swindle, get away from them. They're Autobot spies."

"I think the Doctor's been messing with your logic chips. Do I have the solution for you: a vacation to Torkulon, only half-priced for two decacycles!"

"Shut – shut up!" Jetlag moved even closer.

Swindle looked insulted.

"Okay." A quick blast sent the seeker sprawled on the ground, in stasis before he hit the floor.

Swindle came fully into view, carrying an oversized stun gun.

"Shockwave." He mock-saluted, wearing his seller's grin. "I think I've got one more of your electromagnetic light-spectrum rifles around. For the right price of course."

"Not now, Swindle."

"Okay then. Maybe after you've gotten checked out, but I must warn you; Hook's in a foul mood. I think he needs some relaxants. Picked up a few of those on Monacus, they're _very _much in demand there."

"I can imagine." Swindle began rambling on about another product; having bombs removed took a load off one's processor, apparently.

"Swindle, where's everyone else?" she interrupted.

"Down the tunnel a ways. I was looking for you two since the beginning of the solar cycle."

"May I ask why?" Shockwave inquired.

"Arcee's got my transwarp generator and vintage armour. That damage is going to cost you, but if Shockwave's the one who's been staining it with energon, _he's _picking up the bill."

"He's _injured._"

"He could've snapped that scientist's neck several times from what a couple sources told me."

"And I would have been _dead _instead of merely damaged."

Swindle sighed. "Fine. Half-prices. Shall we continue?"

Arcee walked ahead of the two Decepticons as Swindle tried to sell Shockwave various types of weapons. After ten cycles of arguing, a sleek black form sat in their path.

_Arcee. _Ravage stated. _I see your mission succeeded. _

"I know." She entered the main room, now cluttered with weapons and other kibble. Acid Storm watched a monitor while Lugnut prowled about, quietly praising Megatron.

_The others are still being repaired. _He had followed her into the room.

Arcee paused as Shockwave and Swindle caught up, Swindle not having sold anything.

"Where is the repair bay?"

_To the left. _

Shockwave straightened as Ravage stared into his optics, possibly sharing a private conversation.

"I didn't do anything like that." He said firmly. "The credit for _that _can go to the Autobots."

Ravage inclined his head and slunk away.

"What was that about?" the door opened with a touch; too old to be automated. The repair bay was badly lit; lights flickered on and off consistently. A smell of disinfectant clouded the area.

"Later."

"Is that you Shockwave?" a voice called out from the other end of the room.

"Yes."

"Sit down then. And transform."Shockwave sat obediently. Arcee heard a sharp crack just before he changed into his real form. Shockwave clenched his side as the quick movement tore the wound open again.

Hook appeared, wiping his servos on a rag. He scanned the Decepticon up and down.

"External damage on side, probably due to friendly bumbling. Damage to sensory antenna, due to unfriendly bumbling. My scanners show your spark is infected with a virus. Have you become a lab-fox in just a few decacycles?"

"Something like that."

Arcee stood off to one side, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Staying seemed like a pretty good choice, considering Jetlag might show up soon. But she didn't want to be accused of attempted murder by staying in here.

Hook removed Shockwave's chestplate and examined his spark.

"Lie down. What kind of virus is it?"

"An informational-type I believe."

"Coding, programming, that sort of thing?"

"Yes. Minus the protoform, a pure cloned spark ready whenever it's needed. It just needs another host."

"That's the worst one I've heard today. I suppose a good run of antivirals should do the trick; if you're up to a solar cycle or two of recharge."

"That's fine."

Hook locked his optics with Arcee.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Hook produced a vial and drained it over Shockwave's spark, turning it a sickly shade of yellow.

"Have you any idea what was going on with this clone idea?"

"No. Shockwave thought he was going to be a test subject for chemicals."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. But I don't know how to fix it if this doesn't work."

She spared a glance at Shockwave.

"Will it work?"

He gave her a look.

"You'd better hope so."


	10. Blood

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Transformers. A review would be appreciated though.

Notes: I figure it's time to get this sorry excuse for a plot _moving, _don't you? Sorry for the long update time.

* * *

Optimus just wants to do what's right. The Council isn't exactly into that kind of thing. Ratchet just wants his memories put to rest, not join the 'cons.

"My squad has personally overseen the inspection sir. Any fault in locating the escaped Decepticons lies with us, sir."

Optimus rubbed the place his nose would have been, had he a nose.

"Have you checked the basements of warehouses?" he really wasn't used to such…accountability. From Bulkhead probably. Bumblebee would certainly have blamed being unable to find the Decepticons on anyone but himself. Ratchet and Prowl (it still hurt his spark to think of his friend) would have kept at it, retaining an aloof exterior.

Which was what Ratchet was doing now. Optimus had already gotten several calls from the medic, requesting a meeting. He was sitting outside now, waiting for this Autotrooper to finish.

"Affirmative. We used our most up-to-date scanners, which can detect through the signal dampeners the human Isaac Sumdac built."

"Then that's it," Optimus said kindly. "We can't check anywhere else without the Council's permission. Dismissed," he said after a moment. He really wasn't used to this military compliance.

As the Autotrooper walked out, Optimus waved Ratchet in.

"I saw the recording, kid."

Optimus sighed.

"And I ain't here to condemn you for it. You did what you thought was right. But…"

Optimus waited. Here it was.

"I served with Firestar for stellar cycles. That wasn't her."

The shock was almost physically painful; his spark jerked at the thought that there might _not _be another traitor in the Elite Guard. "You're not serious."

"Firestar was completely fearless. She _never _would have allowed the Decepticons to escape without a fight. She wouldn't have returned either, until the 'troopers had gotten a fix on the location of the generator."

_The generator. _Something clicked in his processor. "It said on the report Firestar had been on leave and not due for another decacycle. But if the 'cons were to possibly be contaminated with outside weapons, she would show up." Silently, Optimus messaged the Autotrooper to run a scan on transwarp frequencies used in the past three solar cycles.

"Prime, no bot has seen or heard from Firestar since she went on leave."

"Then _who _got transwarped to the 'cons hideout?" This, combined with the generator, was the biggest lead so far.

"Arcee. I haven't heard from her in five solar cycles. She refused to allow Perceptor to examine her processor for any Decepticon programming-"

Optimus's intercom buzzed.

"Message for you sir. Alpha Trion is on line three."

Optimus mouthed _sorry _to Ratchet as he accepted the call.

"Optimus Prime, all attempts to locate the Decepticons have so far failed. All abandoned warehouses have been searched. What do you propose your next move to be?"

"I have my second-in-command scanning all transwarp frequencies used on the day of the trial. If he pinpoints the correct one, we should be able to trace the frequencies beginning and ending point."

"Excellent. Once he has received the information, send it directly to me."

"Yes sir." Alpha Trion cut the communication.

Ratchet waited a moment before beginning again. "Shockwave might have left something in there that would make her break him out of prison. If we found her, I could fix the programming. I _know _I could."

Optimus considered this. "It's possible, but in order to look for her, we need somewhere to start. This could be handled much faster if you just reported her as missing."

Ratchet snuck a glance at the intercom.

"I'd like to keep this on the quiet side."

* * *

It was, Hook surmised as he wiped his spotless operating table, one of the fastest operations he'd ever done. Barely more than ten cycles and a Decepticon's life had been saved. Possibly. But no one could do a better job than him.

The container which held an incomplete spark lay beside his servo, just _waiting _to be examined. Studied. _Reproduced._

The quiet, almost imperceptible whirr of machinery around the base served to comfort his processor. The near-silence, thanks to Lugnut's patrolling permeated the area.

The spark seemed to wink at him. Hook stared at it for a moment, but turned away. It was late. He was tired.

Hook paused to take a sip of low-grade as he watched his patients automatic repairs from the computer. Sensors hooked up to their bodies told him instantly their sparkrate, processor speed, and time until activation.

A small blip on Jetlag's screen worried Hook until he deduced it had something to do with interference from the tunnels.

Hook continued wiping, drinking, and watching the console.

As soon as the alarms began to ring, Hook was already at Shockwave's side.

The Decepticon lay unmoving, in stasis. But the computer had informed Hook he was waking up.

Hook injected the larger bot with a sedative, but was unsure of its potency. It _had _been lying around here for stellar cycles.

As Shockwave's optic flared up, Hook began to pray to Primus.

"Greetings, Hook."

Hook wondered for a Nanoklik if Shockwave's vocaliser had been ruptured. It had lost its accented glitch, only to be replaced by a lower tone, faintly reminiscent of Megatron's own voice.

"You shouldn't be online Shockwave." Hook said firmly, checking his scanner. The sedative was working its way through his system slowly. As long as he didn't move, he wouldn't tear open his body.

"Why not? According to my chronometer, it is one stellar cycle after the Great War. I have a mission to complete-"

"Your chrono is out of whack." Hook said bluntly, resisting the urge to fix it. "You need to sync your systems with Vector Sigma."

"Vector Sigma is not operational at this time."

"It is now. You need to recharge." He wouldn't call Shockwave insane just yet; this happened to most bots who'd had their sparks mutated. Their processors ended up in a completely different time. Temporarily, possibly.

Shockwave looked at the Decepticon medic with mingled disgust and suspicion.

"I'm offline. Aren't I."

* * *

"That's it. I swear."

_I believe you. _

Ravage crept along the edge of the tunnel, staying just in Arcee's range of vision. His paws moved soundlessly through puddles and rough patches, his red optics gleamed in the darkness.

_I doubt the Autobots would have simply let them go. They have a way of tracking us. I'm sure of it. _

The panther-bot paused to look into her optics.

_The Autobots here would have someone on the inside. _

"Like me?"

_Possibly. _

Arcee's scanner detected a slight movement in the next tunnel. Ravage slunk ahead and shortly returned, carrying a limp petro-rabbit in his jaws.

_These are tunnels. Petro-rabbits should _not _be down here. _

"Are you sure it isn't just someone's lost pet?"

Ravage dropped the corpse at her feet. Inside the creature's exposed throat, a small device beeped, echoing throughout the tunnels.

"Slag."


End file.
